Welcome Back Mikan!
by LeYaNo
Summary: After the war in the academy and saving Hotaru from the time paradox, Mikan Sakura decided to go back to the Alice Academy to continue her studies with Hotaru Imai her bestfriend. Her boyfriend/fiance Natsume Hyuga and Ruka Nogi also decided to continue their studies despite of their early graduation for him to guard his so loving and beautiful girlfriend/fiance.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Welcome Back Mikan!

After the war in the academy and saving Hotaru from the time paradox, Mikan Sakura decided to go back to the Alice Academy to continue her studies with Hotaru Imai her bestfriend. Her boyfriend/fiance Natsume Hyuga and Ruka Nogi also decided to continue their studies despite of their early graduation for him to guard his so loving and beautiful girlfriend/fiance.

Find out the adventures of Mikan and Natsume in the Alice Academy again.

Mikan x Natsume, Hotaru x Ruka

Chapter 1

It was such a good morning and the B class 1st year highschool is so noisy in their classroom. Apparently, there is someone that will transfer on their class and they didn't even know who the transfer student is. But there is someone who knows and that is Hotaru Imai, just because she also transferred last week because of the circumstances after the war.

While the students are noisy, a certain blond and gayish teacher who entered the class.

"Good Morning everyone. As we all know there is someone who will join the class... again. Please enter and make your introduction Ms. Transferee." he whispered the word 'again' so the class will be surprised he think. And he succeeded.

The transferee entered the classroom. "Good Morning everyone, I am Mikan Sakura from Osaka Middle School and my alice is Nullification." She said with a bright smile on her face and her hair is not in pigtails anymore but flows back freely. Her eyes twinkled as soon as the class started to reconized her.

"MIKANNNNNNNN!" the class shouted.

"Hello Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko and Ruka-pyon!" she greeted her friends and others as well.

She noticed a certain black haired girl and started to attack it with a hug.

"HOTARU-CHAN!" the certain girl just sighed and let Mikan hug her.

There is someone at the back of the classroom she seems unfamiliar and that blue haired girl spoke harshly. "Who is she anyway? I don't even know her and she seems familiar to everyone she looks so weak."

Mikan just ignored her and the class just stared at the girl and give her a death glare.

"Okay Mikan-chan. You may now sit beside Natsume Hyuga and he is your partner from now on." Narumi-sensei said to Mikan.

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT?!" the harsh girl said that word.

Chapter 2

The class didn't react but that girl reacted.

They knew that, that girl tries to flirt with Natsume and she likes him for about 3 years now and she just tranferred at the academy after the war.

"Yes Narumi-sensei!" Mikan replied

As Mikan strolled to the sit beside Natsume she is very excited inside and has a huge smile.

When she is already beside her chair she attacked Natsume with a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Natsume!" she said while hugging him.

"Hey! You transfer student how dare you to hug and kiss my Natsume!" the jealous harsh girl said and Permy being annoyed with her answered her question.

"She has the right because she is Natsume's girlfriend!" the girl got shocked and realized that Mikan's name is the name of the Alice war hero.

She sit back and keep quiet.

"Argh. You're so heavy polka get off me." Natsume smirked.

Mikan got annoyed and slapped Natsume on his shoulder.

"Mou, Natsume I hate you!"

Being the teasing boyfriend, Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips and just shrugged.

Mikan just let Natsume hold her hands and listened to the talkings of Narumi sensei.

"And because one of our precious student join us again I decided that it is your free time this subject. Ciao!" and again he skipped outside the classroom like a ballerina.

"Natsume, I'm bored!" Mikan whined.

"Why don't you join me to the cherry blossom tree." he suggested.

"Okey! Let's go!" she excitedly said and Natsume carried her bridestyle.

The class just let the two alone because they need sometime alone by the way.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry for not posting the next chapters for a while. Will post the next chapter maybe tomorrow. Been busy with school work last year and now in work.

Sorry guys, hope you understand!

Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While walking towards the sakura tree, Natsume being the ever-perverted boyfriend gropes Mikan's boobs while Natsume carried her bridal style.

"Natsume you perverted fox!" And she smack him on his head. Natsume just smirked and puts her down below the sakura tree.

"Seems that they've grown just a little."

"I hate you pervert!"

"It's been a while since we've been here together. This place serves as my private place here whenever I missed you." Natsume hugged her while saying those words.

Mikan patted his back and kissed his neck before saying

"It's okay, I'm here now. I won't leave you alone here anymore."

"Hmpph! That proves that you really love me so much." And he smirked at her.

Natsume lied down om Mikan's lap and closed his eyes. He felt relax with her around.

Mikan just played with his hair and smiled brightly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as Natsume do.

~3 hours later~

Ding Dong Ding Dong!

They were woken up by the sound of the school bell and it was already lunch time. They laugh as they looked at each other's eyes.

Mikan's stomach suddenly growled which caused her to blush a brightly shade of red.

"You are really a pig, polka."

"Shut up! Let's go and eat our lunch." She held his hands and both of them go towards the direction of the canteen.

While on their way, Natsume put his hands on Mikan's ways possessively.

There are many eyes on them and sigh with jealousy and some with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner time in Gakuen Alice is the best time for the students to talk with. Mikan walked towards the table that Ruka, Hotaru, Permy, Koko, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Anna and Tobita together with Natsume who's behind her. After Mikan sat at the chair Natsume walk towards the counter to get their food. Apparently, Natsume volunteered to get their food they are the same Special Star anyway.

"Hey Mikan, where'd you go with Natsume earlier? You disappeared during lunch and skip the half day." Permy asked with a clear grin on her face.

"Well, we fell asleep on the sakura tree while talking."

"Is that so? Well, Mikan don't be concerned with the blue-haired brat earlier in the class. She likes Natsume since she transferred here in the school. She knew about you but she's confident that you will never go back."

"Oh! It's fine. I was shocked when-"

"Oi Polka. Here's your food." Natsume sat beside her and started to eat. Mikan stared at him for a while but later ate as well.

They talked and laughed for an hour in the canteen. The two are heading towards the dorm.

Their dorm is mixed with boys and girls but separated by the star-ranking. Her room is beside Natsume because they are both special stars.

"Hey Polka."

"Hmmm?"

"Sleep with me tonight."

"WHAT!" her face reddened

"Don't be a pervert little girl. I just said sleep beside me not the thing you are thinking. Stupid."

"BAKA! But sure. Don't you dare do something weird on me."

"As if I will do something. Dream on." He teased her.

"Pervert! I will change on my pajamas first and go to your room okay?"

"Hnnn. Be fast."

"K!"

She walked towards her door, took a bath and she found out that her pajamas were replaced as a lingerie! Who the f change those? Well it is Hotaru, her ever so loving but cunning bestfriend. So that is the reason why she had a huge grin earlier.

"Hotaru no baka!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While blushing, Mikan wore the sexy lingerie. She look at herself on the full body mirror in her room. She wore the most decent one, it is color pink and the slip is lace designed. She wore the robe partner of the lingerie.

She is contemplating if she will go to Natsume wearing the lingerie but in the end go to his room. Luckily, no one was outside the hall at that time. She opened Natsume's door and heard the sound of the shower. She removed her silk robe and only the slip remaining. She slipped on the blanket on his bed and laid down.

Natsume got out of the shower only wearing a boxer shorts. She blushed and Natsume smirked at her. He dried his hair using the towel and slipped on the bed.

He noticed the lingerie Mikan was wearing and his smug grin grew wider.

"Trying to seduce me huh Polka?"

"PERVERT! It is not my idea! Hotaru changed my pajama sets with these stupid lingerie!" her face is as red as a strawberry now.

"Hmmmm. But I like it anyway." He laid down and hugged her. He smelled her and she smells like a strawberry his favorite fruit.

"I'm not trying to seduce you." She defended herself.

"I know, let's sleep. Night Polka. I love you." He tightened his hug and he buried his face on crook of her neck.

"I love you too my perverted fox." She said and hug him back. And kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but grin after the kiss.

They fell asleep, and for the first time in forever, Natsume slept happily.

Morning comes…..

Mikan woke up feeling a hand groping her right boob. She saw Natsume fast asleep and maybe dreaming of something perverted. She got annoyed of the sexual harassment and smack his arms.

"Awww! What was that for?!" he shouted but smirked when he saw his hand on her right boob. It actually felt soft and he likes it. He felt something hardened and knew that he needs a shower.

"PERVERT! NATSUME YOU PERVERT! I HATE YOU!"

"You don't hate me polka. You actually love me. Go and take a shower on your room. We will be late." He said and kissed her.

"By the way, Good morning polka."

Mikan grinned and kissed him too.

"Good morning too! Bye!" she hug him and wore her robes and went to her room for a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _One Week Later-_

There is a young lad at the waiting shed wearing a red t-shirt, black leather jacket and also a black pants and Van's Old Skool color black. Currently a bit annoyed and waiting for his brunette girlfriend.

After 5 minutes of patiently waiting, he saw his girlfriend walking towards him wearing a cute black high-waist short, red shirt and black cardigan, she also have a red sling bag heart design. They match each other clothes.

"You're so slow!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry! It's just that my alarm clock didn't ring." She said and hug Natsume.

"Hnnnnn." He kissed her forehead and hugged her back.

"Let's go!" and she grab his hand to enter the bus. They went to the second to the last back seat which is peaceful and people did not dare to go near them because of the fear of Natsume.

"I'm so excited! I want to eat Howalons and a lot of it!" she said excitedly and grab Natsume's hand to play with.

"You're such a pig. Always pigging out on sweets." He said and snaked his hand possessively on her waist.

"Mou! I hate you! You're always teasing me!"

"You actually don't hate me baka."

"Yeah, because I love you, you perverted fox." And she hit his arms but leaned her head on his arms.

"Nee, Natsume. What happened to you when I was gone here for four years?" she asked as the bus left the waiting area.

"Hnnn. The special class's dangerous missions was removed and I've became free from missions."

"And then?"

"Ruka and I accelerated to college level to help with bringing you and Hotaru back here."

"But why did you study again with us if you graduated already?"

"Because we only have the skills but not enough knowledge. We graduated college because of the credits I received on doing special missions but it's not dangerous at all."

"I'm glad of that. But how about your alice shape? It is life-shortening."

"About that, we already have a method and we will start the plan next month."

"And what is that?"

"It's for you to find out."

The stopped at the entrance of Central Town. Mikan did not pressed at the question. She's understanding afterall.

"Let's go. I'm so excited! I want to eat Howalons and a lot of it!" she said excitedly and clung to Natsume's arm to pull him towards the exit of the bus.

Natsume find it funny that Mikan said those words a while ago. As the excited the bus he glared at the boys in the bus staring at his Mikan.


End file.
